


The Lovers

by Avanalae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Large, warm hands hold him tight and he clings, nails scraping against flesh in a claim and a plead.Never let me go.





	1. The Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He catches him alone, as he often is, and knows he needs to remind him that he's not meant to be so lonely.

Harry sits, perched atop the edge of a small stone bridge. His feet dangle a mere meter from the water, just above the twisting creek that winds through the landscape ahead of him. It twines between trees and swaths of lush, untamed greenery, leading the eye to the horizon and up to the blue sky. The blue, blue sky interrupted only occasionally by a fluffy or wispy white cloud.

A frog croaks and leaps into the water, ripples spreading out and on and Harry's eyes watch until the last ripple fades away. That's all he seems to do these days: watch. But that's fine, there's a lot to see, after all.

He knows the view behind him by heart as well, and can pinpoint the faint sounds of footsteps approaching from the direction of the manor. It isn't necessary, of course, but Harry appreciates the gesture. Sound is a muffled thing in this place, in this mimicry of life and earth.

Strong arms wrap around his waist gently and a chin rests on his shoulder, bringing their nose close enough to brush against his cheek. Harry allows the touches, eventually leaning back into the embrace. At this his lover brushes his lips against Harry's cheek and down to his jaw. It's not erotic, not at the moment. It's a comfort.

Harry blinks away the tears that had been forming, only just noticing them. Perhaps it was the lack of blinking. Perhaps it was something else. It doesn't matter to him. He rests his hands on the arms around him and sighs contentedly. 

"My love, will you come inside today?"

Harry watches a wisp of cloud slowly dissipate in the wind, letting the figment carry away his own anxieties. Instead of answering, he turns his head so their lips brush ever so enticingly. 

His lover smiles indulgently. "I'd hoped you'd be willing to come in and watch the children with me."

Harry sighs against their lips and murmurs, "You never call them that unless they're misbehaving."

Another brush of lips that has warmth stirring in Harry's chest and his lover chuckles, "They miss you." A thumb finds its way under the hem of his shirt and Harry sighs again, his head falling back against the broad shoulder behind him. A warm breath caresses his neck and seems to spread within him. 

"They should be working."

A chuckle, "You know how they fret, my love."

Harry hums, resting his hands on the larger ones that tease his skin, "Perhaps I  _ should _ go check on them. Wouldn't want them causing chaos again."

"Mm," a line of kisses traces his jaw down to his shoulder. "After all, that's your job." A nip, and Harry lets out a little gasp. 

"You flatter me," Harry says breathily. A lick and he sighs, curling his fingers so his nails softly scrape the back of his lover's hands.

"Nothing and no one else could dream of matching me, after all," The large hand is a burning warmth on Harry's stomach and he only just manages not to whine. "My love, my Chaos."

Harry turns his head to the side, brushing his lips against their ear, "My love, my Death." He nibbles on the lobe, "Come, my love, the children can wait."

Death turns and their lips connect briefly in a promise, "Yes, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter! *waggles eyebrows*


	2. The Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lay together, holding so tight that they don't know where one ends and the other begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been a while since I've written smut and I wanted this to be the sweetest thing I could make it out to be. I think it turned out well, let me know what you think!

They cling to each other, Harry’s hands in Death’s formerly neat, white locks and Death’s arms tight around Harry’s torso. They kiss, ever so gently and softly, peppering each other’s faces with them before locking lips once again. There’s no need to hurry, no stress or anxiety between them, only affection and contentment.

Death places another kiss to Harry’s temple and breathes, warming the skin and making Harry sigh and tilt his head, exposing his neck. He takes the invitation and starts lavishing kisses on the skin before him, kissing down from the base of Harry’s left ear to his collarbone. He takes his time, sparing no affection for every inch of skin.

Harry hums and runs a hand through white hair as his other hand trails down to grasp his lover’s bicep. He’d like to hold his hand, but he’s still in that tight embrace and those hands are on his shoulder and his hip, so he doesn’t care to mention it. He’ll get it later. He’s torn from that thought by a nibble on his neck and he chuckles even as his nerves light up.

Another trail of kisses leads to his mouth and they kiss for a time, taking each other in. When he pulls away, Death smiles, “Distracted, my love?”

Harry brings his hands to rest on Death’s shoulders, “Only ever by you, my love.”

They share a laugh and Death releases Harry from his tight hold. His mouth returns to Harry’s neck, leaving more nips and bites than kisses this time around as his hands run up Harry’s sides, from hips to shoulders. They prod and caress, so familiar with his lover’s body that it’s almost instinctual to know what spots will draw what reaction. He presses down on a spot on his right hip and just under his left pectoral at the same time and Harry lets out a shuddering gasp.

Harry does his own exploring in the meantime, knowing his lover just as well. Though the entity is far less sensitive than he is, there is no one who knows his body better. So he rubs Death’s shoulders and presses his hands down as he brings them down to the shoulder blades. He doesn’t scratch, not yet.

With one last kiss to Harry’s neck, Death moves down. Harry pouts at his personal furnace leaving his upper body bereft of his heat, but can’t find a complaint once he starts mouthing his stomach. Not only that, but one hand holds down his hips as the other goes to play with his nipple. He moans, the soft sensations hardly stoking or abating the fire building in his belly.

His lover is feeling especially playful, apparently, which is confirmed with the hand on his hip. Harry whines lowly, trying to thrust  his hips but failing against the strength of the elder, something that always brings a spark of pleasure to him. Death smirks against the smooth belly of his love and brings his left hand away with a last, precise _twist_ of his fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp from Harry.

“Death…” He breathes, hands grasping the entity’s shoulders hard.

Both of Death’s hands grip Harry’s hips and lifts them, pulling off his trousers and pants in one smooth motion that has the young man yelp, then laugh as they get tossed aside. With a familiar gesture from Death, Harry reaches for a spare pillow as the other strips, putting it under his hips.

Now naked, Death stretches and Harry takes in the view gleefully, admiring tan skin and strong muscles. He doesn’t get to look long before Death pounces, drawing him into another kiss, this one fiercer, more passionate. Harry loses focus immediately when Death grinds their hips together and he takes advantage, pulling away and grabbing limp wrists to hold them with one hand above his love’s head.

He grinds again and Harry whines, and he knows that Harry’s on the verge of starting to plead. So with one more grind he pulls away, shushing Harry, “Keep your hands there, my love.” Familiar with such things, Harry nods and while his fingers twitch, the hands don’t move and Death nods.

The lube is off to the side, put there in anticipation for the coming act. Death grabs the bottle and squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers. There is magic for this, of course, but for times like this it is better to do it this way. It’s much more intimate, they find, than just doing things with magic. He does cheat a little bit though and uses a touch of heat to make sure the lube isn’t too cold.

Death leans over Harry and they engage in another kiss as he prods at his love’s entrance. The first finger gets a sigh and a shift of hips. The second, a groan. Death takes his time, keeping Harry pleased with both his fingers and his mouth, pumping in and out in slow motions as well as nibbling at Harry’s neck and nipples.

Harry brings his arms up around Death’s neck as the third finger enters and pulls him close into a messy kiss. He’s starting to get desperate, rolling his hips and digging his fingers into Death’s shoulders. So Death quickly slides in the fourth and final finger, pumping just enough to make sure his love is relaxed. Harry whines when he avoids his prostate and again, longer, when he removes his fingers all together.

A quick kiss and Death murmurs, “Hush, love, just a moment.”

Harry squirms as he takes a moment to lube his cock and get into position. He lifts Harry’s legs, wrapping them around his hips and settles in. With one hand he grabs his erection and presses against Harry’s hole and the other grips those squirming hips.

“Death…” Harry pleads and who is he to deny his love?

He thrusts in, in a smooth but hard roll of his hips and Harry gasps just as he groans deeply. The entity wastes no time and starts thrusting deeply, in and out, in a familiar rhythm.

“Death! D-Death!” Harry cries. His hands leave their position and instantly pull at him. He obliges, and Harry wraps his arms around him, nails digging into his back. “Death!”

“Ngh! Harry…” Death groans, keeping his thrusts deep but steady, already too close to the edge. He swallows and pulls himself back from it with barely a stutter in his thrusts.

Their pace eventually starts to speed up, Death thrusting faster and faster into his lover, Harry only encouraging him with his sounds and words. At some point, Harry’s knees ended up over Death’s shoulders and his arms were braced at either side of Harry’s neck. The younger’s hands were raking bloody lines up the elder’s back and together they lent into one more kiss.

With another thrust, Death growls and Harry keens, finally hitting and falling over the edge they’d been working towards. They grasp each other tight, holding on through their orgasms, Death thrusting through it before he becomes too sensitive and has to stop.

They come down slowly, looking into each other’s eyes as their limbs unlock and they start relaxing. Their eyes close as they share another, sweet kiss. Harry keeps his eyes closed as Death reaches for the damp washcloth and warms it. He sighs happily as Death starts running it over his body, wiping away sweat and other fluids. When he finishes Harry opens his eyes and takes the cloth, wiping his lover down with similar, gentle ministrations.

The cloth is then tossed aside, and Death bodily maneuvers the two of them into a comfortable position, making Harry chuckle at the show of strength. They settle down together, enjoying the feeling of the other against them in this peaceful moment.

“Hm… Remind me to thank the kids later.”

Harry blinks and looks up from where his head is resting on Death’s chest, “Why?”

“Their whining got me off my ass to come see you,” Death chuckles.

Harry huffs, “You see me often enough, anyway. They’re just being ridiculous. They’re reapers, Death. They should be working, not worrying about me.”

Death kisses the top of Harry’s head. “You should know by now that we will always worry about you. Every last one of us.”

There’s silence after that and Death holds Harry closer. Harry will come to understand. He’s learning already but it’s slow. He’ll just have to continue to show Harry as much love as he can handle.


End file.
